


mistaken assumptions

by wyomingnot



Series: 16 monks [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: Sometimes they're mistaken for smugglers.





	mistaken assumptions

Sometimes they’re mistaken for smugglers. Not Rae and Armitage themselves, but their ship. They play nice. Know when to offer a bribe, when to report an official soliciting a bribe. On a few memorable occasions, the assumptions of dock officials are much worse.

Armitage soaks up all the extracurricular education because he pretty much idolizes Rae and wants to be like her. Wants to be able to handle people like she does, not like his father. He doesn’t want to be anything like the Commandant if he can help it.

Usually Armitage is with Rae in the cockpit when they land, but this time he isn’t. He doesn’t hear Rae’s summons to the ramp because he’s immersed in a book and is wearing headphones, listening to the narration as he reads.

He doesn’t hear the knock at his door either, and he startles when it opens and a strange face peers in. He hurriedly pulls his headset off, lays it on his book, and jumps to something resembling attention (it’s sloppy enough that the Commandant would have backhanded him for it. Rae just raises an eyebrow).

The dock inspector (he of the strange face) steps in. Looks from his clipboard to Armitage and back again. “What’s your name, son?”

“Armux, sir.” He resists the urge to salute. He’s really glad he and Rae chose an easy to remember fake name for him.

“Says here you’re a passenger-slash-trainee,” the inspector says, tapping the clipboard.

“That’s correct, sir.”

“What are you in training for?” The answer is in the paperwork, Armitage is pretty sure, but the inspector obviously doesn’t believe it. Thinks he’ll be able to sniff out a lie.

“Well, I have my regular schoolwork, of course. And the captain is training me to be her co-pilot, like my father was. Before…” Armitage drifts off, blinking to stave off pretend tears.

The inspector is appropriately touched. He reaches down and pats Armitage’s shoulder in an attempt to be comforting. “And you like living here on the ship with Captain Raesl?”

“Well, yeah.” He shrugs. “Not as good as having my parents. But Cap'n’s the best!”

“As you were, son. Safe travels,” the inspector says, signing off on the inspection. He thanks Rae for her time and leaves, feeling guilty that he presumed something sordid when quite the opposite is true.

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted on tumblr](http://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/post/179996339990/mistaken-assumptions)


End file.
